I Hate Jerks Like You
by Twilightlubber4ever
Summary: Isabella Swan is a shy and quiet girl who has a crush on the most popular boy in school, Edward Mason. What happens when he pretends to date her for a day and then dumps her at the dance and makes out with Lauren Mallory. Read and Find out! Plz Review :D
1. Prologue

Prolog

Isabella Swan is a shy and quiet girl who has a crush on the most popular boy in school, Edward Mason. Even though they are neighbors and friends when they were little he thinks that she is a loser.

What happens when he pretends to date her for a week and then dumps her at the dance and makes out with Lauren Mallory.

What if her parents die and the next year she comes back, but very different as a very sexy girl named Bella Cullen.

Why does Edward feel different about her now? Is it just her appearance or did he really change? Does the new Isabella hate Edward for what she did to her last year? How does he feel about the new Bella?


	2. My Secrete Crush

My Secrete Crush

Bella POV

It was almost the school dance, the dance I wished Edward would take me. Edward Mason was the most popular boy in school. He was such a hottie to all the girl population wanted to date.

He would never want me. This dance was only days away from the end of the school year. So, I was happy because of that too.

I was always next door at his house, because I was best friend was well I should say were all of his siblings. There was Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Alice and Emmet were Edward's brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie were his cousins. Before, when we were kids Edward was my best friend. I miss those times so much. Now Edward has changed so much.


	3. Mike's Thought

Mike's Thought

Edward POV

It was time for lunch and I sat where I normally sat. It was me, Lauren, Jessica, Mike. It was the "Popular Table." We were getting close to the dance and I was about to ask Lauren or Jessica.

But both of them were to sluts, but sometimes I have to make out with someone so I have to choice one of them. Before I could ask Lauren, Mike had a thought.

"Hey, Edward, why don't you go to the dance with that Swan girl?"

"Yeah, right I would never go out with her in a million years."

"But it won't be a date, date…" his voice trailed off

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"You will date her for a day and then ask her to be your girlfriend and then dump her so bad at the dance."

"Hummm…"

"Okay, you know you have an evil mind Mike but okay."


	4. Edward's Question

Edward's Question

Bella POV

It was three days until the dance and I still didn't have a date. I was thinking of asking Jasper or Emmet, but they are going with Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't find someone, so I thought of not going.

I was thinking all night and I didn't a good night's sleep. I slept for about four or five hours, and then I woke up at six. I got up, took a shower, put some clothes on and went to school.

I thought about everything last night. I thought about the car crash that killed my mother Renee and my step-father Phil. I thought about Charlie's sick health, and the stupidest thing of all. My date for the School Dance.

Then I went downstairs and made breakfast for Charlie and brought it to his room. Then I grabbed a piece of bread and an orange juice and said good-bye to Charlie.

I got in my truck and left for school. When I got to school I saw Edward Mason staring at me. Then he came toward my truck.

"Hi, Bella." He said

"Hello Edward. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a date with me on Friday and then to the Dance on Saturday?"

"Sure, I guess. See you then?"

"Okay bye."

Then he left. I was so excited, the most popular boy in school asked ME to the SCHOOL DANCE. Of all people. I told Alice and the others at lunch.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were going to the mall this afternoon to get ne some clothes for my date a with Edward and the dance.


	5. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Bella POV

It had been two days since Edward asked me out. It was Friday and Alice and Rosalie had come over a couple of hours before Edward had come. They helped me do my hair choose my clothes and the normal stuff.

"Bella, you look great." Alice commented

"Thanks" I continued

"You're welcome." Rosalie continued

Ding-Dong

"I guess that's Edward, thanks again bye."


	6. My Date

My Date

Bella POV

I opened the door and it was Edward.

"Hi," I said

"Wow you look beautiful" Edward commented

I felt the red heat of my cheeks.

"Thank you"

"Oh. Here I brought you flowers." He continued shyly

"Aw, Thanks" I replied

"Let me put these in water and we'll get going."

"Okay."

I put the flowers in a vase and I went to the door. Then Edward and I left and he showed me to his car. He had a silver Volvo and I thought it was the cutest thing.

He opened the door for me and I got in. He seemed like a gentleman.

"Where are we going?"

"A restaurant in Port Angel."

"Okay."

It was a short drive since his car was so fast. He got out and then opened the door for me. Then he showed me to the door and there was a waiter at the door.

"Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under Mason, Edward."

"Ah, yes Mr. Mason come this way."

A waitress attended us. I don't know why but when Edward left to go to the bathroom I felt that he was making out with that waitress. But I didn't have proof. After the dinner, Edward drove me home. And he kissed me on the cheek.

When, I went in Rosalie and Alice where still there. They looked excited.

"Tell us everything Bella." Alice said in enthusiasm

"Sure, He took me to this restaurant in Port Angela, we ate. But I don't know I had this feeling when he left to use the "bathroom" he was making-out with this waitress."

"Hummm." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time

"Is that it?" Rosalie asked

"No when he left me here he kissed me. Well on the cheek but he kissed me!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." We all said at the same time

After talking for sometime Alice and Rosalie left and I went upstairs and went to bed

Edward POV

I went to Bella's house and I rang the door bell. Bella answered immediately.

"Hi," Bella said

"Wow you look beautiful" I commented

Her cheeks went red

"Thank you"

"Oh. Here I brought you flowers."I continued shyly

"Aw, Thanks" She replied

"Let me put these in water and we'll get going."

"Okay."

She went to put the flowers in a vase and went back to the door. Then Bella and I left and I showed her my car. It was a Silver Volvo and judging her expression she must have liked it.

I opened the door for her and then she got in.

"Where are we going?"

"A restaurant in Port Angel."

"Okay."

It was a short drive since my car was so fast. I got out and then opened the door for her. Then I showed her to the door and there was a waiter at the door.

"Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under Mason, Edward."

"Ah, yes Mr. Mason come this way."

A waitress attended us.

After a while I told Bella I was going to the bathroom and in the bathroom I met up with this hot waitress and we started making out. After like ten minutes I left her there and went back to Bella.

After that we got in the car and drove her home. When we were at the door of her house I kissed her on the cheek and told her good night.

After a while I could hear screaming from her house so I knew Alice and Rosalie where there and she was telling them everything.

I went upstairs and went to sleep listening to Claude de Luna by Debussy.


	7. Time To Get Dressed

Time To Get Dressed

Bella POV

I was so excited. Rosalie and Alice come over very early so we could all get ready for the dance. Alice and I were straightening Rose's hair. Rose and I were curling Alice's hair. Alice and Rose were curling my hair.

We each helped each other choose our dresses. Rosalie had a pink dress that was strapless and her shoes were silver high heel shoes. Her shoes were so cute, I loved them.

Alice had a dress that was black and was a little above her knees. She had this black high heeled shoes with and diamond on a strap of her shoe.

My dress was a beautiful strapless dress, with a bright midnight blue. It had a V cut a little below the knees. I had these silver flats that looked gorgeous.

Edward POV

Jasper, Emmet and I were getting ready. We all were going to wear tuxedos. They all look almost the same the only differences were the ties. We all had the same shoes too. They were black with laces.

After we were done, we went out to the flower store near-by and bought flowers for each of our dates. We all bought roses and a flower bracelet for them.

After going back home, we waited about ten minutes and went next door to Bella's house.


	8. The Dance

The Dance

Bella POV

The boys rang the doorbell and we all came out. First Rosalie, Emmet gave her some roses and a flower bracelet. They looked so like a perfect couple.

Then Alice, the same thing, Jasper gave her roses and a flower bracelet. They looked so cute together, I could picture them all married they were so perfect for each other.

I wish I could picture that with Edward. But, I can't. Then it was my turn, Edward gave me roses and my flower bracelet. He looked very shocked.

"Wow you look beautiful." He said

"Thank you." I continued

We all went into a different car. Alice and Jasper went into Alice's porch. Emmet and Rosalie went into Edward Sr.'s car. And Edward and I went into Edward's cute Volvo.

We got there in no time. All of their cars were so fast and that was so cool. We Edward parked the car, I waited for him to open my door, but he never did. He opened his door and got out, and then he closed it and started to walk.

_That's strange. _I thought to myself. _Oh. Well I guess he forgot. _I opened my door and went to catch up with him. We entered the door and they were playing slow music.

I asked Edward if he would like to dance and he said no. Then I saw him dancing with Lauren Mallory. Then when the music was over, he went over to the punch bowl. So I went to talk to him.

"Edward, Is something wrong?" I questioned

"No, why?" He replied

"Because, I thought you were going dance with me."

"Yeah, right you have to left feet." He chuckled

I could feel hot tears come down through my face. Edward left and then after a couple of minutes, I saw him start to make-out with Lauren.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper saw what happen and come over to me.

"Would you like us to take you home Bella?" Emmet and Rosalie asked

"Yes, please' I continued wiping off my tears.

I got in the car and they took me home. I was so mad at Edward Anthony Mason for making me cry that night. I hated him. I thought he was a gentleman, but no. He was a jerk, and I hate jerks like him.

I was so stupid enough to let he take me to the dance. I was so stupid to let him take me on a DATE. That night I cried myself to sleep.

Edward POV

Emmet rang the doorbell and Rosalie came out first. Emmet gave her some flowers and the bracelet. Then Alice came out and Japer gave her the flowers and the bracelet too. Finally, Bella came out. She looked beautiful.

I almost felt bad about dumping her, ALMOST. I gave her the flowers and the bracelet. I looked shocked and I could feel it. She looked beautiful in that dress.

"Wow you look beautiful." I said

"Thank you." She continued

We all went into a different car. Alice and Jasper went into Alice's porch. Emmet and Rosalie went into my dad's car. And Bella and I went into my Volvo.

We got there in no time. All of their cars were so fast and that was so cool. I parked my car, Bella was waiting for me to open her door, but I never did. I opened my door and got out, and then I closed it and started to walk.

She opened her door and went to catch up with me. We entered the door and they were playing slow music.

Bella asked me if I would like to dance and I said no. Then I think she saw me dancing with Lauren Mallory. Then when the music was over, so I went over to the punch bowl. And she went over to talk to me.

"Edward, Is something wrong?" She questioned

"No, why?" I replied

"Because, I thought you were going dance with me."

"Yeah, right you have to left feet." I chuckled

She was crying hot tears over her face. Then after a couple of minutes I left and started to make-out with Lauren.

Then I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper come over to Bella. I guess Emmet and Rosalie asked Bella if she wanted them to take her home. She probable said yes, because they left.

After a couple of hours kissing with Lauren, I went over to Jessica and gave her a note. It said…

_Jessica,_

_Meet me in the Girl's bathroom for some kissing. I'll be waiting_

_Love,_

_Edward M._

After five minutes I heard Jessica call my name in the bathroom. I was hiding in one of the stales.

"Edward, Edward are you here?"

"Yeah, in the here."

I opened the stale were I was in and let her in. We started making-out and she was trying to get my and her clothes off. But I didn't let her.

After about ten minutes I left her in the bathroom. I told her I was going back in a couple of minutes but I left to go home. It was about midnight.

I got home in about five minutes and then I tip-toed in because if anyone heard me, I knew that they would make a show about me leaving Bella at the dance, crying.

I got to my room safe and sound and I got in my bed and went to sleep.


	9. A Bad Situation

A Bad Situation

Bella POV

It had been about two days since that stupid dance. I had known Edward was a jerk before, but I thought that maybe I had been wrong about him. I guess I wasn't. That night at the dance, had been strange since we got there.

I thought you could get to know someone in one night, but that was stupid of me. How could that be true? I am an idiot for thinking that. Well, so far these two days had been painful, because everything I went to sit with Alice, Emmett, and their cousins Jasper and Rosalie, I would have to walk by Edward's table.

In those two days, everything I passed by Edward was kissing Lauren on the lips. _Ewww! _I thought. And Mike Newton would be snickering at me, as if he had an evil plan. I never looked in Edward's direction, and passed to sit with my friends.

"Finally! The last day of school!" Alice shouted

"Yeah, now we can go shopping everyday go down to the beach." Rosalie continued

"Yay." I replied boringly

"Bella, you know our brother is a jerk. Why would you consider going out with him?" Emmet told me

"I don't know, just that when he asked me, I saw something in his eyes that looked honest." I continued

"Oh… but get over it little sis." He replied

Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He would defend me even against his brothers. He was so sweet. If I didn't feel the brother/sister love here I would totally date him.

"Thanks Emmet." I whispered

"You're Welcome." He smiled and I smiled back

That was the last day of school. When I got home, I went to check on Charlie. He wasn't feeling well, Charlie was watching TV in the living room.

"Hi, dad." I called when I got in through the door.

"Hey Bells. How was school today?" He questioned me

"Fine, I guess I am just glad school ended." I told him

"Ah…" He continued

"I am going up stairs, call if you need me." I told him

"Ok…" He shouted from downstairs.

_After An Hour…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…." I heard Charlie scream.

I ran downstairs to see what was going on. I found Charlie on the floor. I went to check his heart beat. Nothing. I checked his pulse… Ok it is still there. I ran to the phone in the kitchen I dialed 911.

"Hello, operator, get me an ambulance. My father had a heart attack. Please get an ambulance to 1649 Paul St. in Forks."

She said something, but I didn't hear her.

"Thank you."

And I hung up the phone. I went over to my father and in less than 5 minutes the ambulance came. They took out my dad in one of those beds. Before they got him in the car, the masons, and the hales came out. I could even see Edward there. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett ran over to me, Edward stayed at the door.

"What happened Bella?" Alice questioned me

"My father had a heart attack. They are going to take him to the hospital."

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." Alice continued

They all gave me a hug. Then I let go and waved good-bye as I got in the ambulance.

We got to the hospital in about 5 minutes too. They took Charlie into a operating room, even though they were going to operate. I was waiting in the waiting room, when the Masons and the Hales walked in.

"Bella, so what's up? How is everything going?" Jasper asked

"I don't know, they have been in there for about an hour and nothing." I replied

They all sat down, and I was pacing like crazy. Alice and Emmett had to force me down so I could stop it. I guess I was driving them crazy. Then the doctor finally came out after, 3 hours.

"Which one of you is Miss. Isabella Swan?" He questioned

We was a handsome doctor, he didn't even look old to be enough to be a doctor.

"I am." I told him

"I am very sorry, to say…but your father….he didn't make it." He told me

I felt the tears drop from my eyes. In one minute I felt someone hugging me. I knew it was Emmett because I could breathe.

"Emmett…can't….breathe..." I told him

Then he loused up a little and then I felt everyone hugging me.

"Bella, do you want to spend the night at our place?" Alice questioned me

"Sure, Alice. Thank you."

"Oh, Bella you don't have to thank me."

Then I went to the Masons house. The next day they took me to the hospital.

"Ms. Swan?" the doctor questioned me

"Yes?" I replied

"I am sorry, about your father… I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella. Can I question you with something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Who are you going to live with?"

"I don't know. I mean my mom and my step father had an accident a couple of months ago. And now my dad, I guess I am going to go to a foster home."

"Ah… Because my wife and I are looking to adopt teenagers. Would you like to be our daughter?"

"Well, I have to think about it because I need a little bit of time, I will tell you by the end of June."

"Very well. I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you, you too."


	10. A Visit From A Friend

A Visit from a Friend

Bella POV

What to do? I don't want to go to a foster home… The Cullens seem very nice. And Mr. Cullen was very sweet with me. I think I'll do it. I now it is very soon, but I rater be with the Cullens then at some foster home. I wonder? Ah… what the heck the after all are nice people.

It had been two weeks since Charlie had died. We all went to the funeral. Even Edward was there. How I despise him now. How can a boy be so cruel, especially one that you have know for like forever? Well, I swear I am going to change this summer. In September no one will recognize me. And I am going to make him suffer, for what he has done to me.

On Saturday I woke up early, it was 5 in the morning. I got up, took a shower and went to get dressed. Meanwhile I got dressed; I heard a faint knock on the door. I checked the clock on my nightstand and it was a quarter to seven! How much time had I take in the shower? I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door…

It was Alice and Rose. Wow I hadn't seen them since the funeral. I know they live next door, but I guess they were busy.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" I question

"Hey Bella! It's been like years…" Alice cheered.

"Yeah… its felt like years…" I laughed

"Where are my manners… come in come in…" I continued.

We all went into the small living, and sat down. I asked them how things have been at there house. They said all was well… though everyone was a bit sad. Strangely I found myself asking about Edward…

"And Edward?" I questioned

"Edward… well he is Edward…" Rosalie told me.

I felt me face sadden.

"He has been dating Angela…"

"Angela…? I thought she was dating Ben… She is so sweet…? How could he?"

"Yeah… well he is like that… And when Edward asked her out… she broke up with Ben." Alice responded.

"Wow… he is a jerk. I should have never gone out with him. And what about Jessica and Lauren…?" I wondered

"Well… sometimes he goes out with both of them. But you know he is the 'nothing serious' type." Rose answered

"Oh…"

"So… are you going to a foster home… because if you are… we can ask our parents to adopt you they love you and surely will?" Alice exclaimed

"Thanks guys, but I am going to let Doctor Carlisle and his wife, adopt me. I am going start fresh."

"Oh… That is great." Rose and Alice replied at the same time.

"Yeah, I am going to the hospital today. So I have to go now sorry." I admitted

"Okay… see you later." Rosalie commented

And with that they left. As the left I got in the car my dad got me before he died. It wasn't the best car, it was his friend Billy Black's car. He didn't need it anymore since he can't walk anymore. It was a 1953 Chevrolet Pick-up truck. I turned on the engine and it roared to life. I got in and drove off.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get to the hospital in my slow truck. But I got there. I came into a parking space and cut the engine. I stepped out and entered the hospital. I went to the receptionist and asked for Doctor Carlisle Cullen. And she told me one moment. So I sat on one of the waiting chairs.

"Dr. Cullen will see you now." She announced politely

"Thank you." I responded

And she gave me directions to a huge office inside of the hospital. When I got there Mr. Cullen was at the desk waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. How nice to see you again." He noted as I smiled.

"It's nice to see you too."

"What brings you here?"

"I came to answer the question you asked me two weeks ago." I continued

"Ah… yes. So what is your decision?"

"I want to stay with you and you wife." I stated.

He showed me a huge smile. And explain quite a lot. Told me that there was one thing that I should know and wonder before wanting to be part of the family. He told me to come over to his house at five to eat and he would explain everything to me.

He gave me directions to his house and so I was to meet him at five. I thanked him and told him I would meet him and his wife at five. I went back to my truck and rode off home. When I got to my house, I quickly got out and glanced at the Masons house to see if anyone was outside.

Edward and Angela were on the front porch and Emmett was mowing the lawn. I glance at Edward who was making out with Angela and turn toward Emmett. I shouted out to Emmett…

"Hey Emmett." And he quickly turned off the mowing machine. From the corner of my eye I saw that Edward stopped kissing Angela to stare at me. Meanwhile Angela moved her lips to his neck. I felt discussed.

Meanwhile Emmett came over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Emmett…can't….breathe…" I babbled.

"Sorry Bells…"

"So what's up Emmett?"

"Besides Edward and Angela sucking their lips off?" Emmett shouted, so they could stop, and thankfully they did.

"Well of course." I answered

"Nothing new… you know everyone cept Edward is depressed. Cuz of Charlie's death. Hey where are you going live?"

"The Cullens are going to adopt me. I am meeting them at five."

"Aw. I was hoping we could adopt you." Emmett wailed.

"Shhh… don't weary I see you all soon. And I guess once in a while I can invite you if it's okay with my new parents. And I can come to Alice's sleepovers, though it is torture. Emmett let out a roaring laughter, and now I was sure Edward and Angela's eyes were on me.

Then I hugged Emmett good-bye. This wasn't a good idea, because he gave me another bear hug.

"Emmett…can't breathe… again…" Then he let go. "Sorry." He whispered

And with that I left inside. I checked the clock it was noon. I was going to watch TV, when the phone rang. _I wonder who it is _I thought.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes. How is this?"

"Bella it's me Jacob Black."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Hey listen sorry that I couldn't go to Charlie's funeral. I was sort of bust, but of course my dad had to go 'cause Charlie was my dad's best friend. Um… I was hoping I could come over, so we could catch up on things… is that alright with you?"

"Sure, sure, there's no problem with that just I have to leave at five okay…?"

"Of course. It's what one now? I'm sure it won't take that long."

"Okay see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went up to my room to change. I put on some light blue jeans and a strapless hot pink shirt. It was one of those short on the top and long on the bottom shirts. Then after I finished dressing up, I went downstairs and turned on the TV, when I heard the phone ring again. I quickly got up and without thinking I answered…

"Hey Jake… what happened now?"

"Who's Jake?" I heard Alice question

"Sorry Alice, I thought you were someone else."

"Oh… 'Cause I was going to ask you to come over… to show you something." Alice explained

"Oh…" I stammered

"Well if you want you can bring 'Jake' over… it's really important that I show you something…" Alice eerily told me.

"Sure… I guess."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alice sang

"No…. he is JUST A FRIEND." I shouted

"Edward's gonna be furious…" She continued to sing

Then over the at Alice's house I heard someone Edward I guess questioned… "How am I going to be furious Alice?"

Then Alice answered… "Oh you'll see when Bella comes…"

"See you there…" Alice answered me and then the line went dead. I put the phone back in its place. I couldn't help but smirk at the idea of Edward seeing me next to another boy. '_Ha! He would totally be furious!'_ I thought

I quickly picked up the phone again and dial Jacob's number. "Hello…?" I finally heard someone answer. It was Jacob's dad Billy.

"Hi Billy it's me Bella. Is Jake there?"

"Hello Bella, and no Jake isn't here you just missed him."

"Oh… okay thank bye."

"Good bye Bella."

Then I hung up the phone and went back to the living room to watch TV and wait for Jacob's arrival. Then final I heard the doorbell ring, and I went to open the door.

"Hey Jake… I have been waiting for you." I answered to him

"Hey Bella so what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Listen can you do me a favor?" I asked him

"Sure what?"

"Alice call a couple of minutes after you. Do you mind going next door with me?"

"Next door?"

"Yeah, I would have gone but I didn't want to miss you." I said with a smirk on my face

"Sure let's go."

**Author Note: I added Edward's POV to this story because it will look so interesting for this part... please review... :D**

Edward POV

I was on the couch kissing my new girlfriend Angela when I heard the doorbell ring. Since no one else was around I got up and opened the door. I couldn't believe it! It was Bella and she was with some guy!

"Hey Bella, Alice told me you were coming." I greeted her.

"Hey I kind of now, or else I would be here" She claimed. The guy she was with had a grin on his face.

"Oh and by the way this is my friend Jacob Black." She grin as well

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I greeted him as well. But inside I was about to explored and start fighting him. _Wait! What? Why would I want to anyway, it's not like I- no no no I don't like Bella._ Why would I care. Whatever. I thought to myself as I lead them into the living room.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she came to give her a hug. "This must be Jacob your boyfriend." She continued. '_Boyfriend? I thought she said friend! Why would she say friend when his her boyfriend!' _

"Alice I told you he is my friend." Bella claimed.

"Right…" Alice said as she winked at Bella

I let out a low growl.

"Anyway my name is Alice Mason. It's nice to meet you Jake." She continued with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Jacob admitted

"Rosalie… come in here and meet Bella's new boyfriend." Alice shouted from the living. And all of a sudden Emmett, Rose and Jasper came running down the stairs.

"BELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND?" They all shouted, and looked at me. Of course how I felt at the moment I had so much fury in my eyes. I bet they were crimson colored.

Emmett came up first. "Hi and you are…?"

"My name is Jacob Black. It is a pleasure to meet you and I am not Bella's boyfriend I am her friend."

"Right… sure you are. My name is Emmett Mason. And I will be the one killing you if you do anything to my little sis." Emmett growled.

"Hi I'm Rosalie… same goes with me. Make her cry one time, and you will be waking up with bruises ALL OVER!"

"And I am Jasper… don't you dare make our Bella cry, because we all won't respond."

Wow I was shocked Jasper was the quiet one. I now he loves Bella as much as my family but come on. They would never do that for me. I felt like pouting but I couldn't let them know how I truly felt. We all sat down in the living room to chat. "Seriously a guy Jake is just a FRIEND! His Father- Billy was and still is Charlie's best friend." Bella announced. Of course no one believed her. We chatted about everything for a while mostly about 'JAKE'! Gosh! I don't even know him and I hate him already. Then Alice dared us to play spin the bottle- at this time Angela had gone home because 'no one was appreciating her like she deserved.' God what a bitch, she may be cute but I thought she was different.

Emmett and I moved the coffee table from the center of the living room so it was near the fire place. Then we all sat in a circle on the rug and in the middle of us was a water bottle that Alice found in the recycling bin. Bella was sitting next to 'Jake' and Emmett, and I was between Jasper and Rosalie.

"Before we start playing here is the one rule, well maybe two. Okay the definite rule is the kiss is ON THE MOUTH!" Alice squealed. We all moaned aw's but Alice shoot a death glare at us and we shut up. Really, I was hoping to kiss Bella, since she had too. Meanwhile I thought of this, Rose whispered something into Alice's ear.

"Oh… wait I think its three rules now, Rose made a good point. Second rule is you have to kiss that person you get. Don't worry we are all friends here." She smirked.

"And the third rule is there are two rounds. And the first round whatever kind of kiss you want, the second one is a French kiss." She laughed. _I wonder which one of those Rose thought of _I thought to myself.

Alice went first. She span the bottle and was lucky and got Jasper. She gave him a 'passionate kiss' _OH BROTHER_ I thought. Next it was Rosalie's turn, she wasn't as lucky and got Jacob, she gave him a peck on the lips. I looked over at Emmett. Wow he was about to blow, but instead he started laughing. Then everyone started laughing as well. He has a very contagious laughter. Then finally it was Bella's turn. She span the bottle and got…

"NO, NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT HARD HEADED JERK!" She literally screamed.

"Come on baby it'll be fun." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Edward, stay out of this." Rose growled at me.

"Whatever." I said coldly.

"Bella…" Rose started.

"It's whoever you get… it doesn't matter who you get Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, or even Edward." She continued

"I mean look I had to kiss Jake, not that there is anything wrong with it, just that I barely know him. But I still did it." Rose continued. Thank god Bella finally said "Fine." Because if she didn't Rose would have continued the speech.

Bella went up to me, and gave me a peck on the lips as Rose did to Jake. Then before she pulled away I whispered in her ear, "Come on, you can do better than that." I said in a seductive way. "Or can't you?"

Then she whispered in my ear, "If you want to kiss me ever again, you better hope god is hearing you and pray to him that you can ever even touch me again." She said icily.

We continued the game it was Emmett's turn. He turned the bottle and got Alice. He gave her a peck as well. Then Jasper turned the bottle and got Bella. Same thing, a peck on the lips. Jacob turned the bottle and got Alice, a peck on the mouth too. Finally it was my turn. I span the bottle and got Bella. _Thank God_ I thought. I went over to her as she went to me and whispered in her ear, "I guess god does answer prayers."

Then I made her stand up, put one arm around her waist, and pulled her close to me, and kissed her with all the passion I could put into it. Then finally, I let her go. She looked into my eyes, and I thought she was going to lean back in for more, and instead, she picked up her hand and slapped me so hard, I thought it would bleed.

Everyone was about to burst with laughter, and they did. Then Emmett said, "What did you think? She had a light hand or that a girl would never slap you silly." And then he continued laughing. By now everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter. Then Bella went out to my ear and said, "I told you not to touch me…didn't I?"

I went to the kitchen meanwhile everyone continued to laugh and got a pack of ice for my cheek. Then I went back, and sat down, where I was sitting. Then they finally stopped their laughter, and continued the game.

"Okay round two you know what that means!" Alice exclaimed

"French Kissing." We all said dully

"Okay my turn." Alice emphasized

She turned the bottle and it pointed exactly at Jasper. She squealed with excitement, run up to him and kissed him for about five minutes. Then finally signed and went back to her spot. Rosalie turned the bottle, Emmett luckily. Same thing. Then it was Bella's turn she looked very scared and I could help but grin at her expression. She turned the bottle and I grin even more when it stopped.

"Okay! NO, FREAKEN WAY AM I KISSING EDWARD FOR THE THRID TIME…! HE GOT LUCKY WITH TWO!" She shouted again

Emmett and Jasper rolled around in laughter and Alice and Rosalie looked concerned. "Okay Bella making the exception that you have had to kiss Edward twice we'll let you spin again." Rosalie finally answer after five minutes of laughter and looks. _THAT IS SO UNFAIR! HAD TO KISS EDWARD TWICE? LIKE IT WAS A TORTURE! SHE NOWS SHE WANTS TO KISS ME AGAIN_ I thought again.

She span the bottle for the second time in a row, and guess what? I grinned again since she got me. She turned and looked at Alice and Rose with death glares. And try to turn the bottle again and again but nothing it always landed on me. She finally gave up with a sign and stud up and walked over to me. She quickly crashed her lips against mine putting her tongue in my mouth. _Oh yeah I forgot I French kiss was with the tongue _I thought quickly to myself, as I graved her by the waist and put my tongue in hers, 'exploring around.' Then after what seem to be five seconds which was actually two minutes. She broke away, and ran to the sink in the kitchen.

"Ewww get it off, get it off." She screamed, after a while and everyone started to crack up. Then I yelled, "Oh come on baby you know you liked it." Then she walked into the living room with fury in her eyes. "Right…" She answered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Listen, I would stay longer, but first I don't want to risk of having to burn my tongue because it touched Edward's tongue…" She answered dully. "…and two because I have an interview with my new parents." She answered with excitement.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" Alice agreed

"Sorry Jake, that's why I told you, you had to go before five, I have to get ready." Bella announced.

"It's okay, it was fun meeting you guys bye." He agreed.

"Call me later Bella." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay bye." Bella told him as he walked out. Then she turned to Alice and Rose, and told them, "I can't believe I am going to ask you this, but I need you to help me pick out my clothes and all." Both Alice and Rosalie squealed and took Bella upstairs to get ready. After about an hour or an hour and a half, Alice came downstairs. "Presenting…" She said as we got to the bottom of the stair well. "Bella!" She announced as Bella came down the stairs…

**Author Note:**

**Sorry i couldn't update before... too busy... anyway I am working on the next chapter... I'll have it ready as soon as I can... :D **

**3 TL4E 3**


	11. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions Decisions!

**Bella POV**

I told Alice and Rosalie to get me dressed and then they got me into a beautiful black dress with palm leaves, it was beautiful. Then they got me into these high heel black 'tango' shoes. Meanwhile, Alice got me into the clothes, Rosalie did my hair. She straightened my hair. We took about an hour or an hour and a half. Good thing we started around three.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I questioned her

"Sure, what?" She replied

"How did you get Edward and I to get each other in spin the bottle?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She answered devilishly

"Rose?"

"She took a bottle from my room right?" She answered

"Right?" I continued

"Rose don't!" Alice told her

"So anyway… Alice and I put a magnet in it, it was a very tiny magnet. And we were going to use it on you and Jake… but Edward found out… oh and by the way he was furious about it… and took the magnet and used it so he could kiss you." She answered

"Okay… but how did he get me?" I wondered

"He kind of hide a magnet in the hook of your jeans and that one was controlled by a switch that he turned on when it was his turn…" Rose whispered

"Oh… I am going to kill him now!" I shouted.

Then I finally was ready and so, Alice went downstairs first and said…

"Presenting…" "Bella!"

Then that was my cure to go downstairs.

**Author Note: I am going to make a very small part from Edward's POV… It's funny don't worry…:D**

**Edward POV**

Bella was walking down the stairs slowly. She looked beautiful. She had a black dress with white palm leaves on the black dress, and black 'tango' shoes. Everyone (by everyone I mean Emmett, Jasper, and I) including me had their mouths open. He smiled and came down the stairs and for some reason everyone ran to the couch and sat down staring at Bella and I.

"Hello… Edward." She answered seductively.

"Hello…" I answered in the same seductive tone.

Then she put her arm around my neck, and whispered in my ear, "Did your parents ever teach you cheater never prosper?" I was confused by the question. Then she pulled her hand high and slapped me again on my cheek. I couldn't help but wimpier, "Ow… come on again it hurts like hell already."

"That's what you get for cheating you way in 'spin the freaking bottle'" She shouted

Oh gosh! Alice and Rose told her… wait I can get myself out of it, for once telling the truth. "Did they also tell you that they gave that magnet to me?" I questioned her.

"No…" she whispered.

"But you still deserve it!" She continued.

And again everyone started laughing… at me. I sighed and went again to the kitchen for my ice bag and went upstairs.

**Author Note: Didn't I tell you it was funny? Or what?**

**Bella POV**

Everyone was laughing because I hit Edward twice today, and really I didn't care. I told them by good byes and left. I got in my truck and drove to the address Dr. Cullen gave me. It was four fifty eight when I got there. I rang the door bell and it must have been his wife who opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Bella. My name is Esme Cullen; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." I responded polity

"Call me Esme." She told me

"Okay Esme."

"Oh, please do come in."

"Thank you." I answered as I walked in. She showed me to the dining room, and told me sit on the right of the main chair. Then she went into the kitchen and brought in some food. Then Carlisle came into the dining room and greeted me.

"Hello Bella, what a pleasure to see you again." He responded.

"Thank you sir." I grinned. He sat down in the main chair, as Esme came in with a plate of food. It was weird, that was only enough for one person. Then she placed the plate in front of me.

"Here you go dear." She answered

"Thank you." I acknowledge. Then I wait for her to go into the kitchen for the rest of the plates but instead she sat down on Carlisle left.

"If you don't mind me asking where is your food?" I questioned them

"Oh… well" She looked at Carlisle, "I think you better tell her now…" She continued

"Tell me what?" I wondered

"Well… you see Bella." Carlisle started "We aren't kind of… we sort of aren't… we aren't human Bella."

"Huh?" I questioned

"You see we are vampires Bella." Esme answered

"Wait, are you joking? Vampires can't go into the sun."

"That's a Myth."

"Oh."

"Sleeping in Coffins?"

"Myth."

"Fangs?"

"Myth."

"Oh."

"And your serious about being a vampire?"

"Absolutely." Carlisle answered.

"Wow! And the funny thing is I believe you… hum…. Well what can I say?"

"Yes?" Esme cheeped in.

"Sure why not!"

"But Bella I want you to think about this… once you are a vampire you can't ever go back and we live forever."

"I know what I want Carlisle, I don't have anything to miss. I father is dead now as well as my mother. And well my friends…"

"See everyone has something worth living for."

"But who says that I can't see them anymore?"

"Well, Bella the thing is when you become a vampire you are attached to human blood. A newborn which is a new vampire, has to be very controlled around people. Most newborns leave and come back after at least three years of experience."

"Three years! Experience! Well I may not be the most graceful swan but I am a fast learner." Bella continued

"I have made my decision Carlisle. Change me."


End file.
